


Celebrity

by Basketballer3511



Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [34]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: Jim is an up and coming celebrity who's taking a role as a salesman and what better place then Dunder Mifflin to help him learn. Jim takes a liking to a certain salesmen and gets him to go on a date with him.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719877
Kudos: 41





	Celebrity

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like this tbh, but I hope you guys kind of like it. Comments and kudos are very much appreciated.

Michael had briefly mentioned to the staff that a celebrity would be joining Dunder Mifflin for a couple of days. Dwight didn't care much for celebrities, he preferred people who had real jobs, someone competent and from what Dwight could tell after hearing Michael talk about this actor, he seemed to have none of these things. 

Jim was an up and coming actor who was going to be playing a role about a salesmen. His family was good friends with a director who was making the documentary about a local paper company. He wanted to see how an office works, since he had never worked in one and if he was going to do well in his role he would need all the experience he could get. 

"Hey Jim, glad you could make it" the director greeted Jim when he walked into the office. Before Jim could reply a booming voice interrupted him. "Hello James Halpert, I am the regional manger of this orfice- Michael Scott and I welcome you" Michael greeted. "Hi Michael, I'm Jim" Jim said, reaching his hand out to greet the manager.

"So this is the office, everybody say hi" Michael said, raising his brows at them. Various people waved hello, while Kelly squealed in excitement. "So while you're here this will be your desk" Michael said, pointing to a desk right in front of his office, "and this is Dwight, your desk mate."

Dwight nodded, he gave Jim an unimpressed look as he gave Jim a once over with his eyes. "So you can just see what the office is like and if you need anything I'll be right there" Michale said, pointing to his office. Jim nodded and put his suit jacket over the seat, "thanks Michael, I really appreciate this" Jim said.

"Hi Dwight, I'm Jim" Jim said, reaching forward to shake his hand with Dwight. Dwight looked at Jim's hand with disgust, "yes we've established that" Dwight replied with a cold look and turned back to his work. 

"Okay then" Jim said, pushing his chair back and deciding to walk around the office and meet everyone. "Hi, I'm Jim" Jim said, walking to the reception desk. "Hi I'm Pam" Pam greeted, "I've seen some of your stuff because of Kelly, you're really good" Pam said. "Thanks Pam, that's really kind of you to say" Jim said with a smile, relieved that at least someone in the office liked him. 

After a week of being at Dunder Mifflin, the employees had gone from gawking at him and his celebrity status, to treating him like a normal employee. 

His desk mate Dwight, had chosen to mainly ignore Jim and when he did look at Jim it would be with great contempt. During lunch one day after a month of being at the company Jim was sitting with Pam and asking her what Dwight's deal was. 

"I mean why does he not like me?" Jim asked, taking a frustrated bite out of his ham and cheese sandwich. Pam shrugged, "I don't know, he doesn't really like a lot of people so don't take it personal" Pam told him. 

Jim tried not to take it personal, but after a month of getting to know everyone except Dwight he just felt this wanting to know more about the other man and make him like Jim. Dwight was weird, dorky, and strict, but Jim felt so attracted to him. 

Maybe it was because Dwight wanted nothing to do with him that made him more attractive to Jim and made him want to pursue the other man more, but he liked Dwight. A lot and he wanted to let Dwight know. 

"Hey Dwight? Can we start over. I feel like if you got to know me you'd actually like me" Jim said to Dwight as they sat at their desks. Dwight looked up from his computer and scoffed at Jim. "I know everything I need to know about you. You think that because you're a celebrity people are just going to like you, but I'm here to tell you that's false. Also you're a terrible worker and you always show up late" Dwight said.

Jim looked at Dwight in surprise. "Wow, that was brutally honest" Jim said with his mouth wide open. "I don't think everyone's going to like me, did you think maybe people like me because of my personality?" Jim asked. 

Dwight scoffed again, "yeah right, I don't think you're as charming as you think you are Jim" Dwight replied. "So you still think I'm kind of charming?" Jim asked with a grin. Dwight rolled his eyes, "you wish" Dwight said and returned to his work. 

Jim looked at Dwight and smiled, that was at least a start. He would get Dwight to be charmed by him, it would just take time. 

"Hey Dwight" Jim said placing a cup of coffee on Dwight's desk after a trip to the kitchen. "What's this?" Dwight asked accusatorially, staring at the cup of coffee like it was a bomb. "I made you coffee" Jim easily replied with a grin. 

Dwight glared at Jim and took the cup and emptied its contents into the garbage. "Thanks, but no thanks. Whatever you're trying to do isn't going to work" Dwight said cooly. Jim sighed, "I'm trying to get you to get to know me Dwight, and maybe go on a date with me. Just one date and if it doesn't go well I'll leave you forever" Jim told him, hurriedly saying the last of his sentence. 

Dwight contemplated Jim's offer. He thought Jim was annoying, cute, but very annoying. If he said yes he would be doing what Jim wanted, but he would also be getting the chance for Jim to leave him forever. "Fine, I accept. One date and then you leave me alone" Dwight said to him. 

Jim grinned and nodded, "okay one date. I'll pick you up?" Jim asked. Dwight nodded, he'd be saving on gas too. This was a win for him. 

Jim arrived to Dwight's farm 20 minutes before their reservation and stepped out of his car when he saw Dwight waiting for him on the porch. Dwight walked down in black slacks that matched Jim's, but Jim was wearing a blue shirt, while Dwight was wearing a white. 

"You brought a German engineered car" Dwight noted. "Uh yeah" Jim replied, Dwight inspected the car with interest and gave him a nod, "a good start." Jim smiled in excitement and went over to Dwight's side to open the door for him. 

When they got to the restaurant that Jim had chosen, Dwight noticed it was a steak house. Maybe Jim wasn't that bad. He had so far done all the things Dwight liked; brought him to eat steak and in a German car no less. 

Jim smiled when he saw Dwight's excitement to be at the steak house. Thanks to Pam and Michael he had learned some of Dwight's favorite things to make the night go smoothly. 

"Is your food good?" Jim asked nervously as Dwight silently ate. "It's great, how's yours?" Dwight asked as an after thought. "It's good" Jim replied with a grin. The night was going nicely. Dwight hadn't stormed off at any point and seemed to be enjoying himself. 

He asked Jim about his car and his thoughts on the Germans. Jim seemed to impress him with knowledge on Battlestar Galactica which he had watched for the last week to prepare for his date. 

As Jim walked Dwight to his house, Dwight stopped in front of his stairs. "I had a good night and you're not that bad even though you have a un-respectable job" Dwight said looking up at Jim. Jim chuckled, "thanks for saying that. I had a lot of fun" Jim said with a smile. Dwight nodded and looked at Jim intently. 

Jim was surprised when he felt Dwight's soft lips touch his cheek in a quick peck. "Goodnight" Dwight said formally and then quickly walked up the stairs and entered his home. Jim stood there in shock and smiled to himself. 

"You know what I've wasted enough time and I like him a lot" Jim said confidently looking at the camera before running up the stairs and knocking on Dwight's door. Dwight opened the door in confusion and was surprised to see Jim still here. "Jim, what are you doing here?" Dwight asked. "I enjoyed tonight and I think you did too. I started watching Battlestar Galactica because of you and now I kind of really like it, so I need to nerd out with you about it and I really like you" Jim rambled, as he looked at Dwight's shocked face. 

"I like you too" Dwight admitted hesitantly. Jim grinned at him and nodded, he turned around but then turned back around. "Can I kiss you?" Jim asked. Dwight blinked rapidly, then nodded his head. 

Jim took the back of Dwight's head and cradled it as he kissed him and held him close to his body. "I really like you" Jim said laughing as he continued to press kisses onto Dwight's lips. Dwight rolled his eyes but continued to kiss Jim and smile lightly against his lips. 

"We should go watch Battlestar Galactica" Dwight said, pulling away from the kiss to look up at Jim. "Yeah, that'd be good" Jim replied with a smile. "Good" Dwight said nodding, taking Jim's hand and pulling him into the house.

He may think Jim was annoying, but he also thought he was sweet, funny, and also a good cuddler and Jim might think Dwight could be intense sometimes, but he also thought he was cute and dorky and that they made a very cute couple.


End file.
